Don't Say That I'm Falling In Love
by mmoonlit
Summary: Ron e Hermione, uma massagem, uma conversa e estranhos sentimentos. R/Hr Pré-OdF.


**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi feita para o AS de Missing Moments da Seção R/Hr do 6V, e especialmente para a Phi. Espero que goste!

**Don't Say That I'm Falling In Love**

por Moonlit

Ron terminou de polir o console da lareira, parecendo extremamente cansado. Esfregou os olhos com a manga da camisa velha que vestia e suspirou. Fazia uma semana desde que começaram a limpar a casa de Sirius, e aquela sujeira não parecia ter fim. Para aumentar o seu desgosto, Dumbledore os proibiu terminantemente de mandar ou ter notícias de Harry, e ele se sentia mais e mais culpado a cada dia que passava sem dar satisfações ao amigo. Sabia que ele estava furioso, e não podia culpá-lo. Mas se o diretor fora tão incisivo em relação a isso, devia haver algum forte motivo. Ron só esperava que Harry compreendesse isso a tempo.

-Sabe, aqueles troféus não vão se jogar fora sozinhos - disse uma voz doce e debochada às suas costas. Ron tremeu levemente, alarmado. Hermione sempre o assustava quando aparecia assim, repentinamente. Ele estava começando a se sentir covarde perto dela, e não sabia o porquê.

-É...Eu...Estava cansado, acabei de polir aqui - respondeu o rapaz após alguns segundos, quando se lembrou de que devia falar. - Meus ombros estão doloridos, estava só descansando um pouco.

-Calma, Ron, estava brincando! Também estou um pouco cansada, e resolvi ver como está indo. Se quiser... - Hermione se conteve, corando fortemente enquanto concentrava o seu olhar em algum ponto da lareira apagada e então pigarrear levemente. - Bom, minha tia é massoterapeuta...

-O quê? - interrompeu o ruivo antes que pudesse se conter.

A morena revirou os olhos, parecendo mais à vontade por retornar ao campo conhecido de implicar com o amigo.

-Bom, se você não tivesse me interrompido, eu já iria explicar. Massoterapeutas são médicos que curam dores apenas com as mãos. Eles pressionam os músculos nas posições corretas e conseguem resultados realmente bons - ela fez uma nova pausa, aparentemente lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual chegara àquele assunto e novamente corando. - De qualquer forma...Ela me ensinou algumas técnicas quando passamos o verão na França, e eu...Bom, eu só consegui treinar com o meu pai algumas vezes, mas ele disse...

-Eu quero.

Ron não percebeu o que acabara de pedir até que Hermione se posicionou atrás da cadeira, a face mais corada do que jamais vira em tantos anos de amizade. _"O que diabos você acabou de fazer? A Hermione vai fazer esse massoter-alguma coisa em você! As mãos da Hermione, cara! As _mãos_-_"

-Ron? - chamou Hermione, insegura, apertando a espaldar da imponente cadeira com uma força desnecessária - os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos como giz. - Se você não quiser, não precisa, ok? Eu só perguntei porque você realmente parece-

-Não, não, eu...eu quero. Desculpe, me distraí - _"com você"_, acrescentou mentalmente, e prendeu a respiração. _"O que foi isso? Por que estou pensando na Hermione como...Não. Caramba, ela é sua amiga, só está querendo te ajudar porque você reclamou das dores e...E não tem 'e', é isso. Controle-se"_, ordenou a si mesmo, sentando-se na cadeira.

-Você está muito tenso - murmurou Hermione, mais para si mesma do que para o ruivo, quando mergulhou as mãos nos ombros dele. - Você também está preocupado, não é?

Ele não conseguiu responder de imediato. A sensação das mãos da morena em seus ombros, massageando seus músculos daquela forma tão relaxante...Era perfeito. Era como se os dedos dela soubessem exatamente onde ir para aliviar a sua dor. Além do mais, eram os dedos dela. _"RONALD, PARE. Concentre-se. Pare de pensar assim e responda à pergunta dela, antes que ela te ache retardado ou algo assim"_.

-Estou. Digo, é impossível não estar. O Harry está lá, sem notícias. E ele vai ficar furioso quando chegar, pode acreditar. Se Você-Sabe-Quem aparecesse na frente dele no estado em que ele está, duvido que sobraria muito de Lorde das Trevas para contar a história - explicou Ron, voltando a pensar no melhor amigo, a preocupação inundando-o e misericordiosamente fazendo com que ele se esquecesse das macias mãos de Hermione por alguns instantes.

-Você realmente acha? Digo, ele não queria conversar quando voltamos de Hogwarts. Achei que ele devesse passar um tempo sozinho, sabe, para se acalmar - ponderou a garota, que agora massageava a nuca do amigo.

-Não - retrucou Ron, balançando a cabeça veementemente. - Harry não devia ficar sozinho agora. Ele pode ficar quieto, na dele, e mesmo quando ele reclama de nós dois ele está melhor conosco. Harry sozinho...Bom, ele só vai ficar mais e mais zangado, achando que nós não nos importamos com ele, ainda por cima agora que Dumbledore nos proibiu de mandar notícias.

-Faz sentido. É que eu estou tão preocupada, e Dumbledore disse que não podemos falar...Digo, ele deve ter as razões dele, imaginei que fosse esse o motivo, mas pelo visto...

-Acho que nunca saberemos os motivos do Dumbledore, mas ele sempre está certo, então acho melhor seguirmos as ordens, mesmo. O Harry vai entender um dia - Ron suspirou, querendo realmente acreditar em suas palavras, quando se lembrou dos dedos da amiga passeando por seus músculos doloridos. - Você...Você é realmente boa com essas coisas, Hermione. Er...Estou me sentindo bem melhor. Obrigado.

Ron não conseguia vê-la, mas sentiu que as mãos da amiga tremeram levemente com o elogio. Esse conhecimento trouxe-lhe uma satisfação inexplicável, e ele se viu sorrindo tolamente.

-O-obrigada. Eu...Eu nunca tinha tentado em outra pessoa que não papai, e isso já faz um bom tempo. Achei que pudesse ter me esquecido - respondeu Hermione rapidamente, mas não removeu as mãos dos ombros de Ron.

-Não, foi...foi muito bom - _"Foi perfeito"_. Ron balançou a cabeça, tentando afugentar aqueles pensamentos loucos. - Estava pensando em me candidatar para o time de Quadribol esse ano. Isso seria de grande ajuda.

A garota sorriu, finalmente tirando as mãos de cima do ruivo. Uma estranha e imensa sensação de vazio o invadiu após esse feito. Ron queria pedir para que ela continuasse. Por alguns insanos segundos, considerou trabalhar arduamente apenas para ser recompensado com aquela massagem dos deuses novamente.

-Bom, eu ficarei feliz em-

-Hermione, querida! - a voz de Molly Weasley interrompeu o estranho ar de harmonia entre os amigos. - Chegou uma coruja para você! Aqui diz que é do seu amigo, Viktor!

E foi aquilo. Como se alguém tivesse removido um encantamento particularmente forte, toda a sensação boa se dissipou, como se nunca houvesse exisitido.

-VOCÊ! - Ron gritou, tão enfurecido que era incapaz de pensar em palavras para descrever o que sentia naquele momento.

Hermione revirou os olhos, parecendo também livre do feitiço que caíra sobre os dois, e cruzou os braços.

-Ronald, francamente! Ele é meu amigo! O Torneio Tribruxo já acabou, não há mais rivalidade, mas que coisa! - retrucou a morena, indignada, o rosto escarlate em raiva.

O ruivo abriu e fechou a boca por vários segundos, antes de atirar os braços para o ar e balançar a cabeça em claro desapontamento. _"Eu...Aquele idiota. Como ela pode querer falar com alguém tão...Argh!"_ rosnou em pensamento, bufando.

-Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito nisso! - foram as únicas palavras coerentes que conseguiu formar antes de sair voando porta afora.

-Ron, você é um idiota! - Hermione gritou, enraivecida, andando a passos duros na direção oposta à que ele seguira.

xxxx

-É, Fred, o Spray da Harmonia Instantânea funciona - concluiu Ginny, minutos depois, entrando no quarto que seus irmãos gêmeos dividiam. - Só tem um arquiinimigo.

-Qual? - perguntou Fred, parecendo extremamente desapontado. - Não me diga que mamãe-

-Não, não - a ruiva balançou a mão em displicência. - Mamãe não percebeu. Mas o Spray perdeu o efeito assim que o nome de Viktor Krum foi pronunciado.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, até que os três irmãos caíram na gargalhada.

-O Ron é um tremendo tapado, por Merlin! - disse George, levando a mão à testa. - Mas um dia, quem sabe, ele vai perceber. E espero não precisemos usar nosso precioso estoque de logros para que isso ocorra.

**N/A:** E é isso! Assim que eu fizer a capa eu posto no meu perfil, como sempre. E reviews, hein?


End file.
